Sonic High School
by SonallyFan4Ever
Summary: Sonic & the gang end up going to Emerald High & Sonic isn't happy about it. What will happen over at Emerald High? Stay tunned
1. The Bus

Sonic High School (SHS)

*This is my 1st Sonic Story so no h8 PLZ & the characters Sonia & Manic are include from Sonic Underground & some of them from the comics like Sally, Bunnie, etc. so enjoy!

Sonic & Tails are at a café hanging out but Sonic isn't having such a great time.

Sonic: UGGGGG!

Tails: Are you still upset about us going to school?

Sonic: Well of course, why?

Tails: Well for 1 reason your groaning is bugging me.

Sonic: Sorry

Tails: & c'mon think about us & the gang having fun. At least we get to hang out more often.

Sonic: I know but what sucks is that we have to wake up early, have homework & boring classes & I have a weird feeling about it.

Tails: Don't let it get to you & just enjoy this day

Sonic: They better have chili dogs for lunch

Tails: Oh Sonic

The Next Day

Sonic wakes up by the sound of his alarm clock & gets ready for school. For breakfast he has Cheerios with strawberries. Tails waits for him outside so they can walk to the bus stop with Silver, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Blaze, Rouge, & Cream.

Tails: Hurry up Sonic or were gonna be late for school!

Sonic: -runs out the door & poses- I'm here

Tails: I don't understand what took you so long, all you had to do was brush your teeth, eat breakfast, put your gloves & shoes on, & brush your quails.

Sonic: A charmer like me has to look cute for the ladies.

Tails: Like Amy?

Sonic: Hell no!

Tails: But you're the fastest thing alive, you could've done that in seconds!

Sonic: You see this face tails, this doesn't happen magically.

Tails: Let's just go!

Sonic & Tails walk to the bus stop

Silver: What took you guys so long?

Tails: Well I WAS waiting for Mr. Handsome over here but he took forever because he had to look hot for girls.

Sonic: Well sorry I gotta look my best for the ladies

Amy: Why thank you Sonic!

Sonic: I meant other girls Amy

Knuckles: Hahahahaha

Amy: Shut up Knuckles you can't even get a girl

Knuckles: & you can't get Sonic to be your boyfriend

Tails: the only girl that'll like you is Rouge, Knuckles.

Rouge: Why would I like that retard?

Knuckles: I'd like to see you say it to my face

Sonic: ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY!

Silver: I can't believe were going to school

Blaze: I bet it's going to be lame

Knuckles: I wonder what we're going to have for lunch…..

Amy: Fat ass

The bus arrives to Emerald High, the school, & everybody gets off the bus.

Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Leave me some nice comments!


	2. What A Coincidence

Sonic High School (SHS)

*I 4got 2 mention this in the 1st Chap. But Sonic & the gang R starting out as freshman's in Emerald High, the school. IDK if I should do a journey of the gang going as freshman's to seniors, I will let U guys decide whether if U like my story or not. If I'm going 2 make this happen I will do my best 2 try & upload a chap. Every week or 2. ENJOY!

When the bus arrives at Emerald High, Sonic dashes out the bus.

Tails: Sonic, why did you rush out the bus?

Sonic: The sooner the faster

Tails: But if we keep arriving early, well just be here even longer.

Sonic: Good point, from now we shall arrive at the bus at 8:10

Tails: Lazy ass…

Sonic: What did you say?!

Tails: NOTHING!

Cream: Sonic why can't you try to give it a shot, you'll get to learn something every week.

Sonic: I guess I can try to be on my best behavior instead of being a lazy ass.

Tails: That's what I said but he didn't hear me. Way to cheer up Sonic, Cream!

Cream: Anytime! & I heard

Sonic: Know let me go get my schedule & visit my locker & classes, I'll meet you guys at the corner where the bars are at.

Tails: Ok

Sonic dashes & heads to the office but runs into a girl.

Sonic: LOOK OUT!

Girl: Huh?

Then Sonic crashes into her & lands on top of her. (Sally is a squirrel that's been best friends w/ Sonic since they were kids & as they grew up they save their village Knothole by Eggman, Robotnik, w/ the help of their friends. Bunnie, a cowgirl yellow Bunny, is Sally's BFF & was saved by Sonic but was half robotized by Eggman & so shes half robot. They were known as the Freedom Fighters w/ Tails, Rotor, & Antoine.)

Sonic: Ug my head, hey I'm sorry are you ok.

Then the girl moves her hair out of her face.

Girl: Ya I'm just-SONIC, is that you!

Sonic: Sally? Oh my gosh I'm really sorry now, did I hurt you?!

Sally: I don't think so

Sonic: Good

Sally: I think you should get off me now.

Sonic: Right

Sonic then gets off & helps her up. Then a yellow bunny that's half robot comes running.

Bunnie: SALLY! ARE YOU OK?! That thing sure came running fast.

Sally: Ya that fast thing is Sonic.

Bunnie: OH MA STARS, SONIC!

Sonic: Hey Bunnie, I guess you remember me.

Bunnie: Why wouldn't I, we were all pals, fighting Eggman & saving our village.

Sonic: So you remember everything, don't ya.

Bunnie: Yup!

Sally: Well nice crashing into, I guess, but we must be getting our schedules.

Sonic: I'm going to go get my schedule too, should we all go together?

Bunnie & Sally: Sure!

Sally: By the way where's Tails?

Sonic: Oh he went to explore a lil bit w/ the gang.

Bunnie: Who else is here?

Sonic: Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, Amy, & Cream. Charmy, Espio & Vector aren't here yet but there coming & they told me Tikal & Cosmo were coming. Also my siblings Manic & Sonia. Who do you know that's coming here?

Sally: Julie-Su, Marine, Ash, Mina, Ray, Mighty, Honey & Nicole-wait where's Nicole?

Bunnie: I'll go look for her you, I'll meet up w/ U guys later.

Sally: Be back soon!

Sonic: Cool but what about Rotor & your brother?

Sally: Rotor works at a technician & my brother is in some special private school. Oh & I almost forgot to mention that Antoine was coming.

Sonic: I always liked that fella's accent.

Sally: I forgot how you used to make me laugh.

They stare into each other's eyes until Bunnie interrupted them

Bunnie: Found Nicole, she was in a technology classroom

Nicole: Sorry but I couldn't help it!

Sally: Don't worry Nicole you'll get to that class soon.

Then they go to the office & get their schedules & Sonic leads then to the gang.

To Be Continued...


End file.
